Suki the Hedgehog
by Kanome
Summary: Suki has lost her memories and has been told that she is the key to finding the chaos emeralds. Along with Sonic and friends, she travels in search of the emeralds while finding a way to restore her memories.
1. Suki the Hedgehog

_**A/N: I have been thinking about doing this fanfiction project for a while now. I always wanted to know what kind of plot I would write if I create my own character in the Sonic world. Here it is! The first chapter! Hope everyone will like it. It took some planning.**_

 _ **Let me tell you about my OC!**_

 _ **Her name is Suki the Hedgehog. She is a purple hedgehog with emerald eyes. She has long quills which resembles long hair. She wears a white dress with emerald boots. Like every Sonic character, she wears white gloves. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Suki opened her emerald eyes slowly as her vision became clear in front of her. She rubbed her head gently as she sat up from the cold, hard and rocky ground. She looked around her, seeing that she is inside a small cell of some sorts. She looked down at her hands and noticed that something was different about her, but she didn't know what. She stood up from the ground and walked towards the cell, looking at different robots that were built in the room. She placed her hands around the cell bars, confused onto what was going on.

"Ah. You finally woke up." A man wearing his red and black attire with his mustache stretched out started to walk in front of the cell, glaring down at Suki.

"W… Who are you?"

"Me? I am Dr. Eggman! And you, my dear, I captured you for a great purpose."

"Purpose? What purpose?"

"For the chaos emeralds, of course."

"Chaos… Emeralds?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what they are. They're the very thing that will help me take over this world. You are the key to finding them."

"I… I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Hmm… either way, you will remain my prisoner until I say otherwi-"

Eggman was interrupted by an explosion near him. Suki covered her face behind her arms, lowering one of them down to see what has happened. She noticed a figure. A blue figure to be exact, it was moving fast as the blue figure hit against Eggman.

"Not you again!"

"Awh. I thought you'd be happy to see me, Eggman!" The blue revealed himself to be the fastest thing alive. Sonic the Hedgehog. Suki stared at Sonic, still confused onto what was happening around her. She was captured because she was suddenly the key into finding the chaos emeralds, which she knows nothing about. Sonic noticed Suki staring at him. He tilted his head then shook it. "You are capturing girls now, Eggman? That's kind of bad, don't you think?"

Eggman did his evil laugh. "She is the key into finding the emeralds! Of course I would use her to my advantage." He laughed once again.

Next thing Suki knew, Sonic was holding her in his arms princess style, out of the cell. "You don't say?"

Eggman noticed that Suki was out, which left him dumbfounded. "What?!"

"See ya!" Sonic dashed out of Eggman's lair, heading towards Green Hill. As he kept running, he looked down at Suki, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"You okay?"

"H… Huh? Oh. Yes." Suki averted her eyes away from Sonic's gaze.

"So what was Eggman talking about?"

Suki shook her head. "I don't know. I can't really remember anything…"

Sonic tilted his head as he came to a complete stop in front of a building. He gently placed Suki down on the ground, looking down at her. "Either way. I'm just glad you're okay! I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"... Suki the Hedgehog. Thank you for saving me."

"It's no problem! Would you like to meet my friend? This is his shop right here."

"Oh uhh… sure."

Sonic and Suki walked into the shop, seeing the tinkering fox at work. Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonic's best friend and one of the best mechanics around. Tails looked up and saw Sonic and Suki coming inside his shop. Suki was looking around at the different gadgets hanging around, then she noticed Tails coming up to her. Tails analyzed her then tilted his head. "I never seen you around before."

"She was captured by Eggman, but as usual, his plan failed."

"Eggman? What did Eggman want with her?"

"He said something about… uhh… her being the key to finding the chaos emeralds."

"The key?" Tails glared at Suki once more, placing his chin in between his index finger and thumb. He then closed his eyes, lost in thought. He then opened his eyes again moments eyes, smiling at Suki. "Either way, you're safe now, uhh…"

"Suki…"

"Ah! Well, my name is Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails." He held out his hand to her as she returned the gesture, smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you, Tails."

Suki and the others were sitting around a table in Tails' shop, discussing on to how and why would Suki be the key and more importantly, why has her memory been erased. Suki looked out the window, wondering why this was all happened to her, but at the same time, she was glad to have met new friends.

* * *

Suki was walking around Green Hill, taking in the scenery. She sighed softly as she looked up at the blue sky, thinking on how to go on from here. First, she was captured by Eggman, and now she was here with Sonic and Tails. She told them she didn't remember much and that, according to Eggman, that she was the key into finding the chaos emeralds.

"You okay?" Suki turned around and noticed Sonic standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just… ah, nevermind. Did you need something, Sonic?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, chuckling softly. "Was hoping to see if you want to come with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Eggman is looking for the emeralds, then he is definitely up to something. And well, uh…"

"You need my help finding these… emeralds?"

Sonic nodded as Tails came walking, passing Sonic. "That is, only if you want to. Eggman claimed you're the key to finding them, so if this is true, maybe you can help. We can even help you restore your memories!"

"My memories?"

"You said you didn't remember much before all this happened, right? Is it possible that you might've lost your memories?"

"Maybe… I don't know."

Tails and Sonic looked at each other, than looked back at her as Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder gently, smiling at her. "We can help each other out. Also, I can protect you!"

Tails glared at Sonic. "That is a bold statement you just made…"

"Wha? How is that bold? I'm just being me."

Suki smiled softly as she looked at the two. "Sure. I'll tag along."

"Really?" Sonic couldn't contain his excitement.

"Of course. You guys helped me, so I am returning the favor."

"Awesome. So… you ready to go?" Sonic held his hand out to her, smiling. She placed her hand over his, gripping each other's hands softly as they headed back to Tails' shop. Suki started to think to herself once again, squeezing Sonic's hand a little tighter than before. Sonic noticed the grip of her hand as he looked down at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"What? Oh. I'm fine. Really…"

Suki couldn't bring herself to tell him about her issues. She hoped that once she has her memories back, then everything would make sense. Once they reached back to the shop, Tails pulled down a sheet, revealing his X Tornado. Suki was in awe by the sight of it.

"This is the X Tornado. It's not as fast as Sonic but it can keep up. You can ride with me for the time being."

Suki nodded as Tails grabbed her hand and hovered over the one of the seats in the Tornado, placing her in it gently. Tails went to the pilot seat, starting up the plane. "Ready when you are, Sonic!"

"Alright! Let's go fast!" Sonic started running out of Green Hill as Tails followed. Suki looked down at the running hedgehog and smiled.


	2. Two Sonics?

Suki and the others were at Chemical Plant, looking around and noticing how quiet it was since the last time Sonic and Tails were here. Suki has been getting headaches for a while now and the pain grew stronger when they got closer to Chemical Plant, but once they reached there, the pain went away.

"It has to be a coincidence. Your headache doesn't suddenly disappear. Maybe there's an emerald here." Tails analyzed the situation carefully.

"Well, if it is here, we should look around right?" Sonic looked at Tails.

Tails nodded as they started to take a step deeper inside the area, the ground shaking which made them stay in place. They began losing their balance as the ground shook intensely.

"W...What's happening?!" Suki fell onto her knees, staying on the shaking ground.

"I… I don't know!" Tails tried to hover, but failed.

The ground then collapsed, the trio falling into the lower levels of the plant. They screamed out as they were falling. Suki closed her eyes tight as she noticed that she was going to hit the ground. Suddenly, something grabbed her, taking her back to the top next to the plant entrance.

Suki sat up from the ground, shaking her head gently as she noticed the back of a hedgehog, but this one was black with red streaks. "S...Sonic?"

"... Sonic? So you know faker."

Suki got up from the ground, dusting her dress off as she walked towards the mysterious person. "Who…are you? You're not Sonic."

The figured turned, his face expressionless. "None of your concern. I came here in search for the chaos emeralds."

"Then why did you rescue me?"

"Beats me. I'm going now." The mysterious person put one leg back, getting ready to take off. As soon as he started skating along the flooring, he felt something on his back. He turned and saw Suki clinging onto him. "W...What are you-"

"Well, you saved me and I don't know where I am so…"

He turned away, still running around in the plant. "... Shadow."

"Eh?"

"My name. It's Shadow."

Suki's face flushed red as she smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Shadow. I'm Suki."

"Right…" The two continued to explore Chemical Plant.

* * *

Sonic groaned softly as he sat up from the ground, Tails hovering over him. "Are you alright, Sonic?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic looked around. "Hey, where's Suki?"

Tails placed a finger on his forehead, trying to think. "Hmm… Weird. I thought she fell with us. Don't tell me she got lost?"

"We need to find her, Tails."

Tails nodded as they started walking, exploring the lower parts of the plant.

"I didn't realize there was a basement part of this place."

"Really, Tails?"

"Yeah. It's weird… could it be that an emerald could be here?"

"Maybe, but first, Suki."

* * *

Suki and Shadow reached to the core of the plant, looking at the different containers filled with a purple substance. Suki flinched as she placed a hand on one of her temples, looking at the containers. It was the same pain she felt earlier, but stronger than before.

"I think… an emerald is in here."

"How can you tell?" Shadow raised a brow at her.

"I just… have a feeling."

Shadow sighed softly as he punched the containers one by one until they noticed a red spark on the ground. They walked towards it as Suki picked up the red object and examined it closely. "Is this…"

"Yes. That is a chaos emerald."

Shadow held out his hand towards her, which made her raise a brow. "Hand it to me."

"Oh. Uhm… Sonic needs this, so…"

"So you'd rather give it to faker than hand it over to the one who saved you?"

"S-Sonic saved me too!"

"Did he now? Either way, I am taking that emerald." Shadow got closer to her, got her pinned against a wall. She looked up at him, his red eyes beaming down into her scared emerald ones.

"Y-You don't scare me!"

Shadow gripped her wrist which was holding the emerald, taking it from her grasp. He let go of her as she slipped onto the floor. Shadow looked at the red emerald then look back at her. "Don't take this the wrong way. I need this for my reasons only." Shadow held out his free hand. "Chaos Control!" With a flash of light, Shadow disappeared.

Suki got up, looking at the ground. She couldn't believe how she let Shadow intimidate her, losing a chaos emerald in the process. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

"..ki! Suki!" It was Sonic running towards her with Tails right behind. He stopped in his tracks in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug. "You're alright! I'm so glad!"

Suki's cheeks turned bright red and she narrowed her eyes towards Sonic. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Sonic released her and looked into her eyes. "What happened? We thought you fell with us."

"Well, uh… Someone saved me. His name is Shadow…"

"Shadow? Shadow was here?"

Suki nodded and looked away from the two. "But… he took it. The red chaos emerald."

Sonic grew silent for a second then smiled at her. "It's fine! If it's Shadow, then it's fine with me!"

"Wait… you're not mad?"

"Hm? Why would I be?"

"Well, because… it seems to me that he hates you. He kept calling you 'faker'."

"Oh. He calls me that all the time. He may seem mean, but he is a nice person once you get to know him."

"I see…"

Tails cleared his throat. "Either way, it's in good hands. We should look for the other emeralds."

Sonic nodded as they started to head out of the Chemical Plant. Suki looked back as she kept walking, wondering if she will ever see Shadow again.


	3. Lover's Quarrel

_**A/N: Hello Hello ~**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. Life gets in a way y'know. Without further ado... chapter 3!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Lovers' Quarrel**

The trio made it back to Tails' shop, each of them sitting in different chairs. Suki looked at the floor, swinging her legs back and forth. Sonic was balancing a pencil on his nose while Tails was looking at the map. A knock was heard at the door, then Sonic heard a familiar voice.

"Sonic! I know you're in there!"

"Oh… No…" Sonic groaned softly.

Suki tilted her head and raised a brow at him. "What's wrong?"

"You're about to find out…"

The door busted open from a pink boot. The girl ran in and hugged Sonic tightly, nuzzling her cheek against his. "Oh, Sonic! Where have you been? I missed you!"

Sonic stood there with an annoyed look on his face. "That's nice, Amy."

"Hm? Who's this?" Amy released Sonic and leaned towards to Suki's face, making Suki feel slightly uncomfortable.

"U-Uhm…"

"That's Suki. She's helping us find the chaos emeralds before Eggman does." Tails explained.

"You're so pretty, Suki!" Amy grabbed Suki's hands. "We should definitely become friends!"

"R-Right."

Sonic grabbed one of Suki's hands and pulled her away from Amy, pulling her close to him as he held her around her waist. "Sorry, Ames, but we need her right now."

"Sonic… What are you doing?" Amy glared at the two.

"What do you mean?"

"Why… are you holding her like that? Is there something I should know?"

"Wha?" Sonic finally realized what Amy was talking about. His face turned red as he quickly released Suki away from him. "It's not like that, you dummy!"

Amy then glared at Suki. "I got my eye on you. Sonic is mine, got it?"

"H-Huh? I-It's not… I-I'm not…"

"Hmph!" Amy stormed out of the shop as she slammed the door. Suki sighed softly and looked at the ground. Sonic patted her head gently as he smiled.

"Don't feel bad. She's like that all the time."

"She clearly likes you, Sonic. Don't you feel the same about her?"

"Huh? Well… I care for her like a sister."

"You should tell her that…"

"You saying that like I haven't tried that already.."

"Guys, can we get back on the objective?" Tails yelled out, trying to get their attention.

Sonic and the others looked at the map together. They decided to head to the next area they agreed on. Metropolis.

* * *

"How dare she? Especially when I was trying to be nice to her." Amy grabbed out her piko piko hammer and started to hit trees with it. After a while, she stopped, panting heavily as she dropped her hammer. She noticed someone at the top of one of the trees. It was Shadow. He was sleeping on one of the tree branches with his arms behind his head with his legs crossed.

"Shadow?"

Shadow opened one of his eyes. "Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Better question is, what are you doing?"

"Releasing anger."

Shadow closed his eye. "If it's about faker, I don't want to hear it."

"Ugh! That girl just moved in to Sonic like no problem. You know how hard it is to get him to even hold me?"

Shadow opened his eyes and raised a brow. "You mean Suki?"

"Yes! Wait… you know her?"

"She was at Chemical Plant, getting a chaos emerald. I think she can sense them. She found one rather quickly."

"That's why Tails said that… Did I really just overreacted?"

Shadow jumped down from the tree. "Do you know where she is?"

"She's at Tails' shop…" Amy pointed to the direction at where it was located.

"Hm." Shadow sped off in that direction, leaving Amy behind.

* * *

Suki was sitting outside on the grass, looking at the sunset. She never realized how beautiful the sunset looked, considering the fact that a lot has happened to her in the past few days. Suki has not been able to remember anything before the Eggman incident and the red emerald was already in Shadow's grasp. She sighed softly as she stood up, heading back to the shop. When she grabbed the door handle, Shadow appeared in front of her.

"Shad- umph!"

Shadow covered her mouth with his hand, his face close to hers. He picked her up bridal style and ran off with her.

"W-What are you doing?!"

As soon as they reached the mountains of Green Hill, he set her down. Suki was clinging onto his arm, her body shaking. Shadow glared down at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I… I am afraid of heights."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you're going to be with me from now on."

"Eh?"

"You can sense the emeralds, right? You're going to help me find the rest."

"But, Sonic and Tai-"

"I don't care about that faker. You're helping me."

Suki sighed once again and nodded. She still clinged onto Shadow's arm. "Why here though?"

"I am assuming you can sense them better if you're in a higher place."

"But, when I sensed the red emerald, I got a headache. I don't have a headache right now."

"Headaches, huh? A bit odd, but useful. Fine, we will go to different places and see if you can sense them." Shadow crouched down on one knee, holding his arms out from behind. "Hop on."

Suki blushed as she hopped on his back, gripping his shoulders tightly. Shadow sped off to the next place he could think of, which was Metropolis.

* * *

"So… let me get this straight. You told Shadow that Suki was here, and now you think Shadow took Suki with him?" Sonic was getting upset at the situation at hand, glaring at Amy.

Amy nodded. "He said that she is able to detect and locate the chaos emeralds."

"She can. In a way." Tails pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to find her." Sonic started to walk towards the door. Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and looked down.

"She's probably safe with him. There's no need for that."

Sonic shoved her hand away and looked back at her. "I promised I'd protect her, so I am going to find her." Sonic sped off from the shop. Tails and Amy looked at each other, worried about their blue friend.

* * *

"... Shadow."

"What?"

"You can put me down now."

"Why? We are almost there. We'll just slow down if I do."

"Yeah, but…"

Shadow's top speed was slowing down from exhaustion. He stopped in his tracks, catching his breath as Suki got off his back. She looked down at him with a worried look on her face.

"Maybe we should re-"

"No, we will keep going. I just need a small breather."

"You're exhausted… you need sleep." Suki grabbed his hand and started heading towards the nearest tree. She laid him against the tree and looked at him closely. His cheeks were red and he was breathing heavily. Suki then closed her eyes and placed her forehead against his.

"What are you doing?"

Suki then moved back slowly and glared at him as she grabbed a hold of one of his cheeks and pinched it hard.

"O-Ow!"

"You dummy! You have a fever!"

"Hmph. A fever won't slow me down."

Suki scoffed as she got up, heading back to the direction they came from.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Why should I help you when you can't even take care of yourself?" Suki turned as she crossed her arms.

Shadow sighed softly. "Fine. I will rest… for a… few... " Shadow slowly closed his eyes, falling fast asleep. Suki lowered her arms as she went back to Shadow, sitting down in front of him. She pet his head gently, looking at him. She then lied down on the grass, closing her eyes.


	4. Visions

**Chapter Four: Visions**

Suki and Shadow reached Metropolis, seeing robots all around the area. The two were hiding behind a large, metal crate as Shadow was analyzing the situation.

"What is this place?" Suki whispered as she was holding on to Shadow's arm, leaning over to look at the scenario.

"This is one of Dr. Robotnik's facilities."

"Robotnik?"

"Oh. Hm. It was someone I knew."

"I see…"

"Do you sense it?" Shadow looked down at her.

Suki shook her head as she looked up at him. "But… It can't hurt exploring around, right?"

Shadow nodded as he held Suki with one arm around her waist as he held out his other hand. "Chaos Control."

With a flash, they were in an unknown room inside Metropolis. Shadow released Suki as she began to walk around the room. She then looked at a picture of a man and a girl standing next to him. She picked up the picture, raising a brow. It showed a man in a lab coat with a girl in her teens beside him, both smiling.

"This looks…."

"Hey. Don't get sidetracked."

"Oh. Right…" She placed the photo back down as she turned towards Shadow. They started heading out in the open, exploring Metropolis. As they got closer to the

core of Metropolis, Suki's head started to hurt once again.

"So we are close."

"Y-Yeah…" Suki said softly as she was holding one side of her head. This one was different from before. The pain was intense and her vision became blurry. "W-We should hurry though. I feel dizzy…"

Shadow sighed softly as he placed his arm around her, pulling her to him gently. "You're no use to me if you fall over and pass out."

Suki's face flushed red as she held onto him as they kept walking. The pain became more intense as they kept walking closer to the core. The noticed a yellow sparkle inside a big, glass flask in the middle of the area.

"The yellow chaos emerald." Shadow placed her near a wall as she sat down, resting.

Suki looked up at him as he started to head towards the emerald. As soon as he grabbed it, alarms went off throughout the whole facility. Shadow grabbed Suki's hand and started to run out towards the exit.

* * *

Sonic finally reached Metropolis as Amy and Tails followed in the X Tornado. They heard alarms going beserk from every direction of the facility.

"What's happening?" Amy spoke out with a worrisome look on her face.

"I think they were found out." Tails replied as they both got out of the plane.

"You two wait out here for them, I'll head in to see if I can find Suki." Sonic darted off deeper into the facility. Amy readied up her piko-piko hammer as Tails stayed behind her.

Sonic couldn't help but worry about the female hedgehog. He didn't understand why he felt this way, but he knows he has to protect her at all costs. He noticed two figures heading towards him from the opposite direction. Shadow was gliding his way through the facility with Suki in his arms.

"Suki!" Sonic cried out.

Shadow glared at him as he recognized the voice. He stopped in his tracks in front of Sonic. "Faker."

"Is Suki alright?"

"She'll be fine. We found the yellow chaos emerald."

Suki was breathing heavily from the headache she endured. To her, it was the most intense she's ever had. She looked up at Sonic with sweat on her face. "S-Sonic?

Why are you here?"

"I came to get you. Now let's go before some bad guys show up." Sonic and Shadow darted out, heading towards back to the others. As soon as they were out of Metropolis, everyone headed their way back to Green Hill.

* * *

Suki was lying on the couch in Tails' shop, sleeping. Sonic was watching over her with a worried look on his face. Shadow was leaving against the wall with his arms crossed next to the couch, looking at Sonic from the corner of his eye.

"She'll be fine."

"I know that. You should've paid more attention, Shadow."

"Her health is not my concern. I am simply using her for the chaos emeralds."

Sonic glared at him. "So you risk her life for the emeralds?!"

"Weren't you simply doing the same thing?"

"I just… I was…" Sonic looked away.

"Either way, two of the emeralds are in my possession."

"Calm down, Sonic. Remember, we are trying to get the emeralds away from Eggman. Since it's Shadow who has two now, it's fine." Tail stated.

"I know that, but… She wasn't like this when we were at the Chemical Plant." Sonic sighed softly.

* * *

Suki was outside surrounded by trees and a ray of sunlight. She looked around, noticed that she was alone in the enchanting forest.

She then noticed a man walking towards her with a smile on his face. Human. His skin pale, his head shined bright against the sun. His emerald eyes reflected against his glasses. Suki recognized the man. The one in the picture she saw at Metropolis.

"Who… are you?"

The man chuckled as he held out his hand to her. "You don't remember me? Suki?"

Suki took a step back. "How do you know my name?"

"Ah. You really don't remember. Very well. Let's just say… you're someone very special to me and I hope you remember in time." The man started to fade away.

"W-Wait!"

Suki's eyes shot open and she sat up, breathing heavily. She noticed Sonic standing beside her. "S-Sonic?"

"Uh. You okay?"

Suki nodded and noticed that Shadow was standing at the end of the couch. "S-Shadow… you're here too?"

"Hm. I still need you for the emeralds."

"I see…" Suki thought of the dream she had. "I had the weirdest dream."

"A dream?" Tails drew curious.

"There was… a man. In a lab coat. He knew my name."

"Maybe a memory of your past?" Tails suggested. "You said the man knew your name, so it is possible."

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry, Suki. You'll get your memories back soon." Tails smiled at her.

Shadow raised a brow. "Memories?"

Suki then looked up at Shadow. "I… was captured by Eggman for the same reasons. For the chaos emeralds. But… I don't remember what happened before that."

"Hm." Shadow walked over towards her, grabbing her hand as he pulled her towards him. "Fine. In exchange of helping me, I'll help you find your memories."

Out of nowhere, Suki's hand was pulled to the other direction, making her confused.

"No way. I will help her get your memories back." Sonic glared at Shadow.

"Faker. We don't have time for petty arguments."

"Uh… guys?" Tails tried to get their attention, but no avail.

Suki looked at Sonic and Shadow, feeling even more confused. "U-Uhm…"

Sonic and Shadow realized what they were doing as they let go of her hands. Sonic's face flushed red as he looked away from her. Shadow looked the other way with his arms crossed.

"You know. I think she needs some girl time." Amy locked her arm with Suki's as they both walked out of the shop.

"Amy…" Sonic said softly.

"What is that girl planning?" Shadow raised a brow.


	5. Truth

**Chapter Five: Truth**

Amy and Suki were at a cafe in the City, sitting at a table outside of it. Amy was sipping her tea and Suki was staring at the milk she ordered.

"Sorry about before." Amy placed her cup down.

"H-Huh?" Suki raised her head.

"For… getting angry with you. I should've understood the situation, but I got jealous."

"Oh… you mean Sonic. You must really like him."

Amy smiled softly. "Yes. I liked him for a long time. But it's hard for him to actually notice me as… a woman than a sister."

"I see… I'm sorry, Amy."

"It's fine. It's fine. Besides, I'd rather have him around as a friend than not have him around at all." Amy smiled widely. "It seems like Shadow is actually taking interest in you."

"S-Shadow? I don't know about that."

"Trust me. Shadow is more of a loner, and i have never seen him asking for someone to help. And he's actually curious about your situation with your memories? He usually doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Hmm…" Suki took a sip of the milk.

"What do you think of Shadow?"

Suki face flushed as she choked on the milk, coughing. "W-What do you mean?!"

"You don't find him interesting?"

"W-Well, I mean… he's… uh. He's mysterious. It uhh…" Suki sighed softly. "I do… want to know more about him. Ah! N-Not like that though!"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Amy giggled. "You're actually cute when you're nervous."

"D-Don't be silly. You're prettier than I am."

Amy had a small blush on her cheeks, surprised to hear Suki's bold statement. "Thank you. You're pretty too though so don't put yourself down."

Suki nodded as she kept sipping her milk.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were still hanging around the shop. Tails was working on a new invention. Sonic was laying on the couch with his closed. Shadow was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Tails cleared his throat. "So. Sonic. What was that outburst earlier?"

"Outburst? What outburst? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Heh. I didn't realize Faker was the jealous type." Shadow smirked, still keeping the same position.

"W-Wha?! I wasn't jealous!" Sonic blushed as he stood up from the couch.

"I was simply trying to use her to detect the emeralds and you were overreacting like a child." Shadow scoffed.

"You're one to talk! I never seen you act this way with anybody before. Asking for help and taking interest in their problems. What are you planning, Shadow?" Sonic glared at him.

Shadow shoot a cold-hearted gaze at Sonic, sighing softly. "What are you trying to imply?"

"I don't know. Do you like her?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Heh. She is interesting. But I simply don't understand what you mean about 'like'."

"Guys. This arguing will not help in finding the emeralds…" Tails tried to diffuse the situation, but as usual, it failed.

"Ha! I can tell that you feel something for her." Sonic grinned at Shadow.

"This arguing is pointless. I am leaving now." Shadow pulled out one of the emeralds and closed his eyes. _Chaos Control!_ Shadow then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Amy and Suki were standing in front of a floral shop. Amy was holding a bouquet of red roses while Suki was simply holding a single white rose.

"You must really like roses…" Suki smiled softly.

"Of course! But… how come you only want one rose? You could've gotten a bouquet."

"I am happy just having a single rose… my memory may be gone but I do remember that white roses are my favorite."

Amy smiled as she rubbed the top of Suki's head. "Y'know… even though I just met you, that is the most genuine smile I've seen from you."

"O-Oh. Thanks, Amy… I think." Suki chuckled softly as she noticed a flash appear before her.

Crimson eyes met her emerald ones as the figure stood in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Shadow…"

"Shadow! I told you that we were having girl time!" Amy puffed her cheeks.

Shadow noticed the white rose in Suki's hand. "A flower?"

"Oh uhm… I picked one out with Amy earlier."

Shadow then grabbed the rose from her hand, carefully placing it behind her ear. "...There."

Suki's cheeks turned pink and gently touched the rose. Amy looked at the both of them as she smirked. "Well, well… Shadow, I didn't realize you were such a romantic."

"What are you talking about, Rose?"

"Ohhh nothing…" Amy then looked back at Suki and gave her a small wink.

Suki's face flushed bright red as she turned away from Shadow.

As the three started to head back to Tails' shop, a figure was standing a few feet away from them. A white hedgehog with golden eyes held his hand to his chest, gripping a small green crystal which was glowing brightly.

"That must be her…. She's the one I've been looking for."


	6. The Time-Traveling Hedgehog

**Chapter Six: The Time-Traveling Hedgehog**

Sonic and the gang were hanging outside the shop, discussing the next plan of action.

"Someone should find out what Eggman is planning while someone else can gather the other emeralds." Tails pointed out.

"I will gather the emeralds." Sonic raised his hand. "Shadow is better at spy missions anyways."

Shadow shuddered with his arms crossed.. "For once, I agree with Faker."

"What about Tails and Amy?" Suki tilted her head.

"Me and Amy will stay here for the time being in case something happens. You have to go with Sonic." Tails stated.

Suki nodded as she smiled at Sonic, Sonic smiling back in response.

Alright! Let's do this." Sonic picked up Suki as Sonic sped off to the next destination that Tails mentioned in the plan: Emerald Coast. Shadow used Chaos Control to one of Eggman's bases in the area while Tails and Amy headed back inside the shop.

* * *

Sonic and Suki reached their destination as the sun was shining, reflecting against the waters. Suki was in awe of the sight. Her eyes sparkled as she looked out to the ocean.

"This is so pretty!" Suki showed the biggest smile at Sonic.

Sonic chuckled. "You must like the beach."

"O-Oh! Yes." Suki looked back out to the ocean. "The sounds of the water… it's calming. Do you like the ocean, Sonic?"

"Ha… the ocean and me don't really get along."

Suki tilted her head, smirking. "Are you saying that you can't swim?"

"If you put it that way… Heh." Sonic chuckled nervously as he stood beside her, looking out as well. "You aren't lying though. The ocean does look pretty. And calming too. It's nice to slow down and enjoy stuff like this once in a while."

"Sonic…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said? Protecting me and helping me find my memories…?"

"Of course! Why would I lie about that?"

"I just… don't understand why you would want to help a complete stranger."

Sonic placed his arms behind his head and smiles at her. "Beats me. There's something about you that makes me want to protect you."

"I see… Well, thank you, So- huh?" Suki noticed that she was being lifted from the ground, having a glowing aura around her.

"What the?" Sonic looked around and noticed someone he found familiar. "Silver?!"

Silver was standing on a cliff above them, his hand glowing as Suki was being levitated towards him. "Oh. Hi, Sonic! Long time, no see!" Silver smiled at him.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic held out his fist.

"Sorry, buddy! Need to borrow her for a second." Suki fell in Silver's arms as he held out his glowing hand again, teleporting to a different area.

"Dang it…" Sonic gritted his teeth.

* * *

Silver teleported back to the city, placing Suki back on her feet gently in front as he smiled big in front of her.

"U-Uhm… Who are you exactly?" Suki took a step back from him.

"Oh! I'm sorry… The name's Silver. And you are…?"

"...Suki."

Silver placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well, Miss Suki. I am on a mission and you are the key to helping me finish it."

"The key? To what?"

"Well… you see…" Silver pulled out the glowing crystal. "This crystal only glows when the time trigger is near and you are the time trigger."

"Time trigger?"

"Me and my friend Blaze… aren't from this time period. It's been hard for us to go back to our own time. We need a time trigger to get back and you are it!"

"You're from the future?"

"Yes. We only came back in time because the future was complete chaos, but Sonic helped us and it should be better now. Me and Blaze just want to see how the future is doing."

"Well, uhh…"

Silver sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, this was too much to take in at once, wasn't it? What were you and Sonic doing at the coast?"

Suki looked down. "We were looking for the chaos emeralds."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Miss Suki! I didn't realize you were already doing something important. I'll take you back to Sonic… he must be worried." Silver's ears went down.

"Suki chuckled softly as she noticed his feelings. "It's okay, Silver. You just miss your home, right? I understand… maybe after I help Sonic, I can help you. Is that fair?"

Silver closed his eyes for a moment then smiled at her. "Yes. Thank you, Miss Suki."


	7. Badnik Troubles

_**A/N: Hello there! I think it's that time where we have to interview some of our lovelies: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!**_

 _ **Sonic**_ **: Hey fans!**

 _ **Shadow**_ **: Hm.**

 _ **Silver**_ **: Thank you for having us!**

 _ **Kanome**_ **: Alright! Tell me, what was your first impression of Suki?**

 _ **Sonic**_ **: Suki is the nicest person I ever met. Totally awesome!**

 _ **Shadow**_ **: She's interesting… in a way.**

 _ **Silver**_ **: Miss Suki is so sweet and kind. Just makes you want to hug her!**

 _ **Sonic**_ **: Silver… that seems weird and Shadow, you really find her interesting?**

 _ **Shadow**_ **: Don't read too much into it, Faker.**

 _ **Silver**_ **: I didn't mean it in a weird way, Sonic!**

 _ **Kanome**_ **: Tell me… do you guys like her?**

 _ **Sonic**_ **: Like… like… Of course! Who wouldn't like her?**

 _ **Shadow**_ **: She's nothing more but a useful tool to me.**

 _ **Silver**_ **: I like her already! And Shadow… that's seems a bit mean, don't you think?**

 _ **Shadow**_ **: It's a fact.**

 _ **Sonic**_ **: Can't get through this guy…**

 _ **Kanome**_ **: I meant… like-like?**

 _ **Sonic**_ **: *blushes* W-Whaaaat? Of course not… ahem next question please!**

 _ **Shadow**_ **: *raises brow* What are you planning…?**

 _ **Silver**_ **: *blushes intensely* D-Don't be silly! I agree with Sonic! Next question!**

 _ **Kanome**_ **: Now… let's bring in our main character! Suki!**

 _ **Suki**_ **: Hi… thank you for having me.**

 _ **Kanome**_ **: So Suki, what was your first impression of these three?**

 _ **Suki**_ **: *laughs nervously* Well uhm… Sonic is very brave and will risk himself to protect me. He's like a knight. With Shadow… he's mysterious but he will never let harm come my way. Silver… He's so positive and upbeat, like… how can you not smile and enjoy his company?**

 _ **Kanome**_ **: Interesting… interesting… tell me… which one do you like most?**

 _ **Suki**_ **: W-What? *blushes intensely* T-This is getting personal don't you think?**

 _ **Sonic**_ **: Honestly, I kind of want to know…**

 _ **Silver**_ **: Same here! Don't leave us in the dark, Miss Suki!**

 _ **Shadow**_ **: Wonder who she would choose…**

 _ **Suki**_ **: Uhh… uhm… ohhhh look at that! Let's start the next chapter shall we?**

 _ **Kanome**_ **: …. Very well. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Suki and Silver reached back to Emerald Coast, noticing Sonic was standing there with his arms crossed. Silver rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry about that…"

Sonic raised a brow then sighed. "It's fine. It must've been important, right?"

Silver nodded as Suki smiled. "Silver has agreed to help us find the rest of the emeralds."

"Awesome! By the way… why did you take Suki in the first place?"

"Ahh… it's sort of personal." Silver spoke softly.

"Hmm… fine. Anyways… you feel anything here, Suki?" Sonic looked around the area.

Suki shook her head. "Not here…" Sonic and Silver looked at each other.

"Maybe this will help." Silver raised his hand towards Suki as he used his telekinesis on her. She started to float off the ground, making her flustered.

"W-Wait!"

"It will be okay, Suki! Silver won't drop you!" Sonic gave a thumbs up as he grinned widely.

Suki was high in the air with Silver next to her, looking far out into the distance. "Can you sense the emeralds from here"

Suki looked around as she felt a sharp pain in her head. "North… North from here."

Silver nodded as they both slowly went back onto land. "North from the coast, Sonic." Silver confirmed.

"Awesome! Wait… to the water?"

"Yes. To the water." Silver smiled.

"Great…"

"If you want, Sonic, Silver and I can go and you can wait for us here." Suki suggested.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Normally, I would tag along, but you're right. I have to stay here."

Suki nodded as she looked at Silver. "Are you ready?"

Silver nodded as he grabbed Suki from the arms, letting her get on his back. "Hold on tight." Silver used his power once again, both of them flying out towards the ocean.

Suki gripped his shoulders tightly as she looked down at the ocean. "We are pretty high up…"

"Are you afraid of heights, Miss Suki?"

"Oh! No no, I was just… saying… uh…." She looked down once again then wrapped her arms around him tightly, shutting her eyes.

Silver chuckled softly. "It's okay if you're afraid."

"I-I'm not!"

"Hahaha… if you say so. Hm?" Silver noticed something from the corner of his eye. "Dang, it's Eggman's robots."

Badniks were flying behind them, trying to catch up to their target.

"Tch. Hold on!" Silver went at full speed, focusing on his path ahead.

"Silver, I can feel the emerald. We are getting close!"

"It must be on that island. But first, we have to get rid of the robots!" Silver landed on the small island as the robots followed. Suki got off of Silver's back as she stayed behind him.

"Ha!" Silver slammed two of the Badniks into each other as he noticed another one coming towards him.

Silver then again used his power and slammed the third Badnik on the ground. Five more hovered towards them, surrounding them.

"Silver… what do we do now?" Suki looked at him with a worried expression.

Silver looked at his enemies and noticed a small cave. "Miss Suki… run to the cave."

"W-What about you?!"

"Don't worry about me." Silver smiled as he slammed the two robots in front of him to the ground, making a path. "Now go!"

Suki started running as fast as she can to the cave, seeing the robots following behind her. "Oh no…" Suki tried to increase her speed, but no avail. She tripped in front the entrance of the cave, turning towards them. As the robots moved closer to her, she started to tremble in fear.

"Go… GO AWAY!" Suki screamed as a burst of red energy shot out from her, making the robots malfunction. Suki had a confused look on her face as she saw what she did. "W...Wha.."

"Miss Suki!"

Silver floated to her and helped her up, seeing the malfunctioning Badniks. "What happened?"

Suki shook her head. "I don't know. Some power came out of me and next thing I knew, they stopped."

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe." Silver smiled.

Suki smiled as Silver grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Miss Suki. Let's head inside."

They both walked inside, noticing that the cave had a deep path inside of it. "The emerald. It's in here." Suki confirmed.

Silver nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Shadow was hiding behind rocks in front of Eggman's lair. He noticed that there were none of his robots on guard duty. "Strange. The doctor usually has defenses." He took out one of the emeralds and held it out towards him. "Chaos Control!"

Shadow was teleported inside Eggman's base. He looked around, noticing that he is in the computer room. "Perfect." He walked towards the main computer, hacking into the system. "Alright, Doctor. Let's see what you are planning." Shadow looked at the files and noticed one that was labeled 'Suki'.

Shadow raised a brow as he clicked on the file, reading the information inside of it. His eyes widened. "What… What the hell?" Shadow shook his head. "No distractions." Shadow went back to his mission and read the files that contained Eggman's plan. He smirked. "Got you now, Doctor."

He then chaos controlled out of the base, making his way back to Green Hill. He couldn't get the facts about Suki out of his head. "I can't believe it. No wonder I felt a strong connection with that girl." He placed his hand over his chest and closed his eyes. "She's just like me."


	8. Limited Power

**Chapter 8: Limited Power**

"Are you serious, Shadow?" Tails questioned.

"Yes. It seems like the Doctor is planning on using the Chaos Emeralds to find this thing called the Phantom Ruby. The remaining question is… why?"

"Whatever it is. It doesn't sound good." Amy exclaimed. "Besides, Sonic and the others are searching for the third one, right?"

Shadow nodded as he kept pondering onto what he saw in Suki's file. "There's something else."

"What is it?" Tails showed a worried expression on his face.

"There was a file about Suki."

"Suki? What about her?"

"...It's-"

The door slammed open as Sonic, Silver, and Suki came in. Sonic waved at the three. "Yo! Mission accomplished!"

Suki held out in her palms the blue chaos emerald. Tails took it from her hands and smiled. "Good job, guys! Now we have three in our possession."

"Tch." Shadow scoffed as he walked out the shop. Suki turned at the mysterious hedgehog, worried and confused.

"Is he alright?" Suki questioned.

Amy and Tails shrugged as Suki headed outside after Shadow.

* * *

Shadow was standing a few feet away from the shop as Suki poked his shoulder behind him.

"Hey… are you alright?"

Shadow glared down at her. "... Tell me. Do you remember something called The Ark?"

Suki tilted her head. "The Ark?"

Shadow shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind. But look…" Shadow took one of her hands and squeezed it gently. "I don't know why, but I have this urge to protect you, and I feel a strong connection with you."

Suki's face flushed by the news. "S-Shadow…"

His red eyes stared deep into her emerald ones. "So at least promise me to not run into danger."

"O-Okay…" Suki smiled. "I promise, Shadow!"

"Heh. You are interesting, you know that." Shadow smirked as he kissed Suki's nose softly.

* * *

"Untapped power?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. It seems like Suki possesses power she knows nothing about. But when I saw it… she was scared." Silver explained.

"She becomes more of a mystery everytime I see her." Tails exclaimed.

"Maybe you can try to examine her, Tails." Sonic suggested.

"I'm a mechanic… not a doctor. But I will try." Tails sighed as he noticed Suki and Shadow walking back inside of his shop.

Everyone was looking at Suki.

Suki raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

* * *

"W-W-W-What are you doing?!" Suki was holding onto Silver tightly as they were floating at least 100 feet in the air.

"We are testing something… don't worry, Sonic or Shadow will catch you. Do you trust us?" Silver looked into her eyes.

Suki was trembling in fear as she was gripping softly onto Silver's chest hair, looking at Silver "I… I… I trust you."

"Alright." Silver deactivated his powers as he let her go, Suki falling fast.

Tears were rolling down her face as she came closer and closer to the ground. She couldn't take the fear, even though she did trust the three hedgehogs.

Her eyes turned golden as an aura of red energy surrounded her.

"What the hell?" Shadow looked in awe at the person before him.

"Whoa!" Tails and Sonic exclaimed.

Suki slowly placed her feet on the ground, looking at the group, her deep golden eyes staring deep into theirs. She smirked at them, fangs showing. "You seem surprised." Suddenly, her power faded as she fell unconscious on the ground.

"Suki!" Sonic ran towards her as he picked her up from the ground.

When Silver landed back to the surface, he looked at Suki with concern. "This kind of power… what is it? It looked evil…"

"Whatever it is, I think it's best to not put her in dangerous situations. "Shadow suggested.

Everyone agreed to the idea as they looked at their unconscious friend.

* * *

Eggman was in the testing facility of his base, looking at the specimen in front of him. The creature was asleep, getting life support from the liquid inside the container.

"Soon. You will be revived to conquer this world." Eggman cackled loudly.


End file.
